Someone Special
by piisamirotta
Summary: Jasper left Alice but can't live without her. Will she forgive him? JPOV. Songfic-oneshot.


**AN:**** A little songfic -oneshot of Jasper and Alice. Maybe slightly AU. JPOV.**

**Song: Someone special by Poets of the Fall (link to it in my profile, go check it out..)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Stephenie Meyer's or Poets of the Fall's work.**

**Someone**** Special**

I sit in the diner, with a cup of coffee in front of me, staring out of the window. The coffee has long since grown cold as I can't stand to drink it, but it'll give me an excuse to stay and stare at the heavy rain. Rain, what a perfect representation of my mood right now.

Ever since I left her my life had been pure torture. I don't think I had felt this horrible even when I still fed on humans, and that used to be pretty bad. The emotions of my victims; the horror, the fear, the pain, it was nothing compared to this. But I tried to convince myself this was the right thing to do. She deserved someone better than me, someone who wasn't messed up like this. Someone she would be able to trust and who was able to hold on to his word. I could do neither. I had let her down and I had left. It had been the darkest hour of my existence.

_I wake up to the sound of rain upon my sill  
Pick up the pi__eces of my yesterday old thrill_

_Can I deliver this used up shiver  
To how I pronounce my life  
And leave it up to faith to go by its own will_

This was not working, though. I had left to protect her from me. To give her a change to find someone more like her. But who was I kidding? I loved her, and couldn't possibly live without her. I had to find her again, to see her, to tell her what I felt. To ask her forgiveness.

_Back row to the left  
A little to the side  
Slightly out of place  
Look beyond the light  
Where you'd least expect  
There's someone special  
_

I looked everywhere for her, but she was nowhere to be found. I knew she probably saw me coming every time I got a hold of her track and was clearly avoiding me. So, I stopped chasing after her and went to the only place I could think of. To the place I had first seen her, first touched her and felt her. To the place I had felt hope and happiness for the first time in who knows how long. All I hoped now was that she would have seen my decision and that when she was ready to see me, she would come. I knew it was a lot to ask after what I did but hope was all I had left.

And here I am, sitting in the same rundown diner in Philadelphia. Waiting for her like she once waited for me, staring out to the rain pouring in the night.

_A foggy morning greets me quietly today  
I smell a fragrance in the wind blowing my way_

I don't know how long I have been here. Time doesn't really matter when you are immortal. But it doesn't mean you can't feel it pass. People come and go, but the one I long to see stays away. I'd begun to think she wasn't coming. I was such a fool to think she would. Not after what I did to her; after all those things I said to her. Things that weren't even true. That I didn't want her. That I didn't love her. After I walked away from her like that, and never looked back.

_And ever further I run to find her  
I yearn to define my life  
Placing my faith in chance to meet me in half way_

As the night comes I get up and walk out into the rain. I need to get away from the memories. I can't sit still anymore; the urge to find her is too strong. Hopefully, someday, I'd come to find her and she'd let me explain.

_Back row to the left_

"Jasper…?"

_  
A little to the side  
_

It is her, standing there in the street behind me.

_Slightly out of place_

Even in the pouring rain she's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

_  
Look beyond the light_

In the second I turn to face her, our gazes lock and time seems to stand still.

_  
Where you'd least expect_

There is no need for words as the looks tell it all; all the misery and longing and pain.

And all the love.

_  
__There's someone special_

Alice.

Her emotions flow over me in waves. Anger. Misery. Hurt. Loneliness. She was never the one to hold back with her feelings. And she's definitely not holding back now with what I had caused. I guess I deserved that. I knew I had made her miserable by leaving like that but I had hoped she'd get over it eventually. I was wrong.

But there are other emotions in there, too, that overrule the negative feelings. Determination. Compassion. Desire. Hope.

And love. Most of all love.

_And she's here to write her name  
On my skin with kisses in the rain  
Hold my head and ease my pain  
In a world that's gone insane..._

I dare not to move but I hold out my hand to her. It's her choice whether to take it or not. She stands still for a moment or two before moving closer. She reaches her small hands to grab mine. Staring deep in my eyes she lifts my hand to her lips and kisses my fingers, my knuckles and the back of my hand. Her eyes say she'll never let go. And I say the same with mine.

_Back row to the left  
A little to the side  
Slightly out of place  
Look beyond the light  
Where you'd least expect  
There's someone special_

And then she's in my arms and I lift her up to kiss her properly. She winds her hands in my hair as she kisses me back and suddenly everything feels whole and right again.

This is how we should be.

Together.

Forever.

**AN: So****, how did I do? Did I get inside Jasper's head at all? Or is this just pure rubbish? In any case, please tell me what you think of this. I don't bite… hard. ;) (And reviews really make my day!)**


End file.
